<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minho's Ideal of Happiness by seawant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167693">Minho's Ideal of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant'>seawant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Blood, Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Gore just in case, I'm sorry Minho, Not Proofread, Violence, hidden tease of ship, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kebahagiaan Minho sederhana. Cukup dengan bersama Stray Kids, keluarga kecilnya. Namun, hari yang menyedihkan itu datang. </p><p>(Prequel of 'SKZ-ARG'.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minho's Ideal of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/gifts">cantabilles</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausracha/gifts">sausracha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A oneshoot dedicated for yeonpetals and sausracha as a special thanks! And for everyone that read SKZ-ARG too, thank you so much! &lt;3</p><p>Please read the tags before you proceed because this story will include a lot of upsetting violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho mendengar sesuatu. Salahkan Jisung dan Hyunjin yang terlalu berisik sehingga ia tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Salahkan juga suara itu yang teramat kecil. Namun, Minho memiliki telinga bagai seekor kelinci, ia tetap dapat mendengarnya. Dari balik pintu rumah, suara seseorang--tidak, sepertinya ada lebih dari satu orang.</p><p>Minho merasa janggal. Jika itu Chan dan Changbin yang sudah kembali, mereka tidak perlu membuat suara-suara menjengkelkan seperti itu. Mereka bisa segera memasuki dorm tanpa perlu membuat suara aneh seperti pencuri yang akan menyusup. Jika itu bukan mereka, Minho merasa janggal. Siapa lagi yang akan memasuki dorm mereka selain kedua orang itu? Oh, mungkin Felix dan Seungmin yang sudah kembali dari berbelanja? Atau mungkin manajer mereka datang? Ya, mungkin saja salah satu dari yang ia sebutkan.</p><p>Tapi, keanehan ini membuncah dalam dadanya. Minho jarang merasa seperti ini, ia merasakan kekhawatiran. Sudut hatinya berharap semua baik-baik saja.</p><p>KLEK</p><p>Suara kunci pintu dirusak. Tidak, Minho tidak salah mendengar. Terlebih saat ia baru saja membersihkan telinga kemarin. Terlalu banyak menonton film menegangkan telah membuatnya hafal dengan suara-suara seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin... Jika itu terjadi padanya.</p><p>Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Ketika Minho mendengar suara langkah kaki, ia segera mengatakan pada Hyunjin dan Jisung untuk bersembunyi. Ini sudah terasa sangat aneh.</p><p>Jisung bertanya padanya dengan kedua manik bulat itu. "Memang ada apa, <em>Hyung</em>?" Minho hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin memberitahukan prasangka sebelum benar-benar mengeceknya. Jisung masih saja membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan, untunglah Hyunjin yang sepertinya juga mendengar suara samar itu segera menarik Jisung.</p><p>Minho jarang merasa seperti ini, ia tegang memikirkan hal terburuk di kepalanya. Ia memastikan Hyunjin dan Jisung sudah bersembunyi di tempat aman, barulah dirinya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saat menuju pintu depan, ia melewati kamar lain dimana Jeongin tertidur. Ah, ia tertidur di kasur milik Minho lagi. Sepertinya ia baru saja belajar giat untuk kelasnya. Minho menutup pintu kamar yang mulanya terbuka lebar itu. Berharap tindakannya dapat menyembunyikan <em>member</em> termuda mereka itu.</p><p>Minho menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ia bukan tipe yang membatini diri dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Jika hal terburuk besar kemungkinan akan terjadi, dirinya lantas mempersiapkan cara untuk mencegahnya.</p><p>Dan Minho juga jarang merasa seperti ini, ia meragukan dirinya sendiri. Ragu jika ia dapat mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mencegah ini. Karena sekarang, di depannya tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam menutupi sekujur tubuh mereka, tengah menodongkannya sebuah pistol. Bersiap untuk menembak.</p><p>Minho masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bagaimanapun, orang-orang ini berniat buruk pada keluarganya. Minho tidak boleh takut, ia harus menghadapi mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"</p><p>Salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah ketua, tertawa bengis mendengar ucapan Minho. Minho mengejek orang itu dalam hati, menurutnya Chan masih lebih baik dalam memimpin. "Dengar, ia punya banyak keberanian. Hebat sekali. Kau tidak takut jika aku menembakkan pistol ini padamu?"</p><p>Minho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bohong jika dirinya tidak khawatir, tetapi sekarang keselamatan para <em>member</em> adalah yang terpenting. "Aku akan memanggil polisi jika kalian melakukan itu." Minho mengambil ponselnya bersiap menekan 911, memampangkannya di depan para penyusup itu.</p><p>Mereka semua terdiam, kini kedua belah pihak saling mengancam. Akan tetapi, Minho bergerak cepat. Ia tidak mengulur waktu untuk menunggu, ia menekan tombol panggil walau mereka tidak menembaknya. Jelas mereka semua adalah orang jahat yang harus diringkus polisi, maka dari itu Minho tidak menunggu waktu. Para penyusup itu terkejut dan menggeram. "Kau..!"</p><p>Minho merutuki panggilan yang lama sekali diangkat itu. Dua penyusup di depannya kini sudah menahan kedua lengannya. Ketua mereka tadi merampas ponsel Minho, dan mematikan panggilan itu. Minho menggertakkan gigi, sekarang ia tidak dapat melakukan upaya lain untuk menyelamatkan keadaan mereka.</p><p>"Katakan, dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?"</p><p>Minho menatapnya nyalang, "Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu? Bodoh."</p><p>Orang itu menarik rambutnya kasar. Suara Minho tertahan dalam tenggorokannya. Itu sangat sakit, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. "Kau ini punya nyali juga, ya? Coba kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan."</p><p>Kedua penyusup lain yang menahan lengannya menyeret kasar ke ruang tengah. Minho memberontak kuat, ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui dimana Hyunjin, Jisung, dan Jeongin berada. Ia terus memberontak dan memberontak, tetapi tenaga mereka sangatlah besar. Mereka kemudian melemparkannya pada dinding di dekat dapur.</p><p>"Katakan, dimana teman-temanmu yang lain dan aku akan membebaskanmu."</p><p>Minho berharap Jisung dan Hyunjin tidak keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Ia berharap Jeongin terlalu lelah dan tetap tertidur sehingga ia aman. Ia berharap pula Chan, Changbin, Seungmin, dan juga Felix tidak akan pulang dalam waktu singkat. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian!"</p><p>Minho terkejut saat ia mendapat satu buah hantaman pada wajahnya. Ia mendapatkannya lagi di tempat yang sama, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menguji. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, hantaman terus dilakukan hingga berkali-kali sampai Minho merasa kulitnya mati rasa.</p><p>"Sudah ingin berbicara sekarang?" Minho merasa bibirnya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara akibat pukulan itu. Ia menggeleng menjawab ancaman itu.</p><p>Kedua pemuda di sebelahnya kini menyeretnya mendekati pintu kamar di dekat dapur. Masih masih merasakan sakit di wajahnya sehingga tidak bereaksi untuk hal ini. Sampailah mereka di depan pintu. Pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak seperti ketua itu memegang pintu kamar. Dalam hati, Minho bersyukur mereka memilih kamar yang bukan tempat Jisung dan Hyunjin, ataupun Jeongin berada. Ia sangat bersyukur mereka masih tersembunyi dengan baik.</p><p>"Kuberi kesempatan lagi, jawab dengan benar sekarang. Dimana teman-temanmu?" Ujar si ketua memegang gagang pintu. Walau pedengan hitam menutupi wajah-wajah bengis itu, Minho dapat merasakan mereka semua menyeringai kejam kepadanya.</p><p>"Tidak."</p><p>Satu kata mutlak dari Minho membuat darah para penjahat itu mendidih. Si ketua segera memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk mengulurkan tangan Minho di perbatasan pintu. Kini lengan kirinya terulur, membuat Minho kembali memberontak tapi ia tetap tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari kedua orang bertubuh kekar itu.</p><p>"AAAARRGHHH!!"</p><p>Minho berteriak keras saat merasakan sakit di lengannya yang terulur. Ia dapat merasakan itu, rasa sakit yang teramat kala pintu itu dibantingkan pada lengannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit. Ia merasa lengannya seperti terbelah dua.</p><p>"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jawab sekarang." Ujar pemuda di hadapannya, masih mengancamnya dengan pintu itu.</p><p>Minho memikirkan kejadian terburuk apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menemukan para <em>member</em>--keluarga tersayangnya--kejadian apa pun itu pastilah tidak baik. Minho mengeritkan rahangnya kembali. Ia memang tidak bisa mencegah ini terjadi padanya, tapi ia akan mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada para <em>member</em>. Ia akan mencegah itu.</p><p>Minho kembali menggeleng dan berteriak sesudahnya. Sungguh, bantingan pintu itu terasa sangat sakit di tempat yang sama. Ia merasa seolah darah menyeruak keluar dari bawah kulit tangan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin.</p><p>"DIMANA MEREKA, SIALAN?!!"</p><p>Minho masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan memberitahu mereka, apa pun yang terjadi Minho tidak akan memberitahu dimana mereka berada. Bantingan pintu itu didapatkannya lagi, kini Minho merasa tangannya terbelah dua dan mati rasa.</p><p>"Cih, dia sangat keras kepala."</p><p>Untuk sesaat mereka tidak melakukan apa pun. Minho tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau justru ketakutan karena mereka pastilah sedang merencanakan hal lain. Salah satu penjahat itu pergi sejenak, Minho tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa para penjahat itu mendobrak rumah mereka ini. Rumah kecil mereka yang penuh kehangatan, sesaat menjadi dingin penuh hawa ketegangan. Minho hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan di rumah kecil ini berlanjut, mereka sudah terlalu banyak melewati suka dan duka bersama sejauh ini. Minho hanya ingin takdir membiarkan mereka melewati sisanya dengan kebahagiaan.</p><p>Apakah takdir tidak membiarkan mereka bahagia?</p><p>Minho dikejutkan dengan wajah familiar yang dibawa oleh salah satu anak buah penjahat itu. Air mukanya berubah. Minho kini merasakan takut dan amarah yang memuncak. Ia memberontak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena kini yang menahannya hanya satu orang--atau mungkin karena pemandangan di hadapannya--Minho tidak memedulikan itu. Karena sekarang ia terbebas dan harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.</p><p>"Hyunjin!" Minho menghampiri pemuda yang ditahan oleh salah satu penjahat itu. Menariknya menjauh menuju sudut ruangan yang lain. Minho menyembunyikan Hyunjin di belakangnya walaupun itu tidak sama sekali berpengaruh.</p><p>Tangan Hyunjin terikat. Minho tidak dapat menahan amarah melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka terkepung, tidak bisa kabur, bagai tikus yang terjebak dalam perangkap. Kenapa mereka bisa menemukan Hyunjin?! Dan bagaimana dengan Jisung? Minho tidak melihatnya dimanapun!</p><p>Hyunjin mendapati luka-luka di wajah dan lengan Minho. Mata gelap yang menggemaskan milik pemuda itu mulai berair. "M-Minho-<em>hyung</em>.. Kau terluka.."</p><p>Minho tidak memperdulikan lukanya lagi. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana semuanya dapat selamat. Ini berbahaya. Mungkin saja mereka akan menemukan Jeongin pula. "Hyunjin! Mereka tidak menyakitimu 'kan? Dimana Jisung?"</p><p>"A-Aku memintanya bersembunyi dengan Jeongin.."</p><p>Minho melebarkan matanya dengan kalimat itu. "AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK TETAP BERSEMBUNYI!" Ia berteriak, bersamaan dengan para penjahat itu yang kembali memisahkan mereka. Membuat Minho lantas memberontak.</p><p>Hyunjin terkejut karena bentakan Minho. Ia menangis, merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan yang besar. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendiri, <em>Hyung</em>!"</p><p>Minho merasa hatinya jatuh. Ia tidak bermaksud membentak adiknya itu, ia tidak bermaksud. Minho tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis.</p><p>"Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi sementara kau disakiti! Aku ingin bersamamu! Jika kita harus mati, lebih baik mati bersama!" Tangis Hyunjin.</p><p>Minho merasa dirinya egois ketika mendengar ucapan Hyunjin. Ia sadar ini keputusan yang egois. Dan ia justru memarahi Hyunjin yang berlaku egois pula. Ia hanya ingin melindungi semuanya. Hyunjin hanya melakukan hal yang sama.</p><p>Tangisan Hyunjin semakin keras. Membuat para penjahat itu mengeluhkan suara Hyunjin yang sangat besar. Khawatir tetangga sekitar dapat mendengar suaranya, salah satu anak buah itu menutup mulut Hyunjin. Membuat tangisnya teredam.</p><p>Minho bereaksi cepat melihat itu. "JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri lagi. Ia takut sekarang, ia takut mereka akan menyakiti Hyunjin seperti mereka menyakitinya. Ia takut mereka akan menemukan Jisung dan Jeongin.</p><p>"Tidak, tidak, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakiti bocah penurut ini karena ia sudah keluar dengan sendirinya. Sekarang katakan dimana teman-temanmu yang lain." Ujar si ketua itu yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Menghalangi pandangannya untuk memastikan Hyunjin tidak disakiti oleh anak buahnya yang lain itu. Ia disingkirkan dari Hyunjin yang berada di sebelahnya. Jarak sekecil itu terasa sangat sulit digapai sekarang.</p><p>Minho mendengar tangisan Hyunjin masih teredam ditahan. Tangisan itu hanya semakin mengeras. Mereka menyakitinya! Minho semakin memberontak walau tubuhnya semakin melemah. Kesal akan sikap Minho yang tidak menurut sama sekali, si ketua mendorong kepalanya ke lantai. Membuat Minho bersimpuh di bawah kakinya.</p><p>"Katakan atau--"</p><p>BUUGH</p><p>Bunyi hantaman yang keras memenuhi ruangan. Minho mengira itu terjadi pada dirinya, tetapi tidak. Ia tidak merasakan sakit apa pun. Ia melihat si ketua di depannya, dan anak buah yang menahannya kini ambruk. Menunjukkan wajah pemuda bersurai keemasan di belakang mereka, tengah menggenggam sebuah tongkat bisbol.</p><p>Itu Jisung.</p><p>Jisung terlihat sangat marah dan matanya berair. Ia terus menghujamkan tongkat itu berkali-kali seakan tidak mengenal ampun. Kedua penjahat di dekat Minho mengerang kesakitan berulang kali setiap tongkat itu memukul kepala mereka.</p><p>"Kau sialan!" Si penjahat yang menahan Hyunjin, mendekati Jisung dan hendak menyerangnya. Sebelum sempat Minho berteriak, Hyunjin sudah lebih dulu menyandung si anak buah. Walau kakinya terikat, Hyunjin dengan pintar tetap dapat membuat perlawanan. Jisung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu pula untuk membuat kepala ketiga orang itu babak belur.</p><p>Minho menahan kedua tangan si ketua dengan tubuhnya. Sementara Jisung masih terus memukul kedua anak buah itu yang menyerangnya. Minho berharap mereka dapat lolos kali ini.</p><p>"Jangan sakiti keluargaku." Ucap Minho final.</p><p>Si ketua menggertakkan gigi kasar pada Minho yang berada di atas punggungnya, menahan kedua tangannya. Minho tidak dapat menemukan tali untuk mengikatnya. Ia harus berpikir cepat. Sayangnya, kemujuran tidak berpihak padanya. Salah satu anak buah itu sepertinya mempelajari bela diri dan membuat tubuh Jisung terbanting dengan menendang kedua kakinya ke langit-langit.</p><p>"Jisung!"</p><p>Memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana Minho sedang lengah, juga tangannya yang lemah karena dijepit tadi, si ketua itu mendorong tubuh Minho ke dinding di belakangnya. Mencekik Minho kuat, membuatnya sulit berteriak saat melihat salah satu anak buah itu berada di atas Jisung dan menahan kedua tangannya. Minho terus berteriak meminta berhenti walaupun itu membuatnya kehabisan udara.</p><p>"Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk anak itu, ya?" Si ketua menatapnya bengis.</p><p>"Lepaskan aku, sialan!!" Jisung di seberangnya terus memberontak mati-matian. Sia-sia karena kedua orang itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Mereka mengikat tangan Jisung dengan tali yang mereka bawa pada peralatan <em>gym</em> yang berada di dekat kaca. Minho takut, ia sangat takut akan pemandangan di hadapannya.</p><p>Teriakan Hyunjin di sebelahnya sampai terlupakan. Si ketua yang semakin kesal akan suara itu, menghantam kepala Hyunjin, berusaha membuatnya bungkam. Minho yang terlepas segera mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Menghujamkan berkali-kali tinjuan. Emosinya tak tertahankan melihat Hyunjin yang dibuat melemah. Ia semakin tidak dapat menahannya saat pisau didekatkan pada leher Jisung.</p><p>"Diamlah, atau kedua temanmu itu tidak ada yang selamat."</p><p>Minho kembali disudutkan. Kini masing-masing dari penjahat itu menahan mereka bertiga, dengan si ketua terus mengancam Minho. Ia menahan Minho dengan cekikan yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.</p><p>"Hei, kuakui nyalimu sangat besar." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Mendekatkannya pada lengan Minho yang tidak memiliki bekas jepitan pintu. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau masih mempunyai nyali habis ini."</p><p>Minho menjerit tertahan saat pisau itu digoreskan pada lengannya. Hyunjin yang semakin melemah hanya dapat mengeluarkan tangisannya dari mata yang terbelalak itu. Minho takut jika pukulan itu terlalu kuat membuat Hyunjin menjadi lemas, ditambah lagi tangan dan kakinya yang terikat menghambat pergerakannya.</p><p>Jisung terus berteriak sejak si ketua menyakiti kedua temannya. Tetapi, kedua anak buah itu terus bekerja menahan pergerakannya dengan ikatan demi ikatan.</p><p>"Katakan dimana teman-temanmu!"</p><p>Minho hanya ingin bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.</p><p>"Minho-<em>hyuung</em>--hmmph!!"</p><p>Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen. Ia memandang Jisung yang berusaha melawan, dan sebuah kain diikat pada mulutnya. Ia memandang Hyunjin di sebelahnya pula yang terus menangis dalam diam. Mengkhawatirkan kondisi fisiknya karena baru saja dihantam pada kepala. Minho tidak sanggup memberontak lagi.</p><p>"Masih tidak mau menjawab?" Satu torehan ia dapatkan lagi. Minho berjengit kesakitan. Diikuti Jisung yang hanya dapat berteriak tertahan, juga Hyunjin yang semakin melemah.</p><p>Apa dirinya akan mati?</p><p>DOR</p><p>Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan. Minho tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu, hanya dapat berharap tidak ada satupun peluru yang ditembakkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Lebih baik peluru itu menembus dadanya saja. Itu akan lebih baik pikirnya.</p><p>DOR</p><p>Minho semakin lemah dan lemah. Seakan semua nafasnya ditarik paksa untuk keluar. Ia merasa lehernya sakit, dan pernapasannya menyempit. Ia merasa paru-parunya remuk dan akan hancur dengan segera. Ia sangat ingin memberontak melepaskan diri. Ia ingin menyelamatkan sumber kebahagiaannya. Ia harus, tetapi ia tidak mampu.</p><p>"Apa yang kau tembak itu?" Samar, ia masih dapat mendengar suara penjahat di depannya.</p><p>"Aku merasa ada seseorang disana. Sepertinya aku salah." Ujar si anak buah yang sebelah tangannya terdapat senjata api. Ia menghampiri Hyunjin yang sudah sangat lemah. Minho harus melindunginya, Minho harus-</p><p>Tiba-tiba si ketua melepaskan cekikannya pada Minho. Minho terbebas namun tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus hingga terbatuk. Si ketua itu sekarang duduk bertinggung di hadapannya.</p><p>"Begini saja. Jika kau masih tidak mau menjawab, aku akan menyiksa teman-temanmu ini."</p><p>Si ketua menjentikkan jari. Hyunjin berteriak tertahan saat tubuhnya ditinju bertubi-tubi dan itu sangat tidak manusiawi. Minho tidak bisa! Minho tidak bisa melihat itu!</p><p>"Minho... <em>hyung</em>..." Minho akhirnya dapat mendengar lirihan Hyunjin. Tetap saja, itu bukan pertanda baik. "Biar saja.. Jika harus mati, lebih baik aku mati daripada kau memberitahukan yang lain..."</p><p>"Tidak usah banyak bicara!" Si anak buah membentak Hyunjin. Ia membekap mulut Hyunjin, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Tubuh yang sudah lemah itu semakin lemah. Jisung terus berteriak berusaha menggapai Hyunjin.</p><p>Minho seperti mendapat kekuatan dari kalimat Hyunjin. Benar, sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Lebih baik ia mati dengan teman-temannya yang masih terlindungi. Walau ia tidak tahu akan keselamatan Hyunjin dan Jisung sesudah ia mati, ia berdoa agar mereka tetap selamat. Dan jika doanya tidak dikabulkan, ia tahu Hyunjin dan Jisung sangatlah pemberani dan tidak akan menyesali keputusan mereka.</p><p>Minho hanya ingin bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya ini. Ia ingin terus melewati semua tawa dan tangisan dari para <em>member</em>nya. Ingin terus berjuang bersama mencapai cita-cita mereka. Tetapi, jika ia harus mati sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik karena menyelamatkan mereka semua.</p><p>Minho menggigit bibirnya. "Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu!"</p><p>"Kau tahu, dia tidak akan melepaskan bekapan itu jika kau tidak mengatakannya. Cepat katakan!"</p><p>Minho membalas tatapan itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ia jengah dengan perlakuan para penjahat itu. Ia bangkit untuk meninju lagi si ketua. Belum sempat akan itu, tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh.</p><p>"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa adik-adikku!" Teriak Minho pada akhirnya. Ia sudah siap mati.</p><p>"Tidak! Tidak akan! AAAHH HENTIKAN!"</p><p>Minho menjerit keras saat melihat Hyunjin ditorehkan pisau pada wajahnya. Masih dengan mulut dan hidung yang ditutupi, Hyunjin berteriak tertahan di setiap torehan itu. Minho berlari menuju Hyunjin, namun lagi-lagi rambutnya dijambak kuat. Didorong agar menetap pada dinding di belakangnya.</p><p>Itu membuatnya dapat melihat jelas Jisung dipukuli bertubi-tubi dengan tongkat bisbol yang dirampas darinya. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata bulat itu, teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulut mungilnya yang terikat kain. Minho ingin melindunginya! Biarkan Minho melindungi mereka berdua!</p><p>"JANGAN SAKITI HYUNJIN! TIDAK! JANGAN JISUNG!" Minho memohon pada takdir hidupnya. Ia tidak akan melanggarnya, ia tidak akan. Tetapi, ia memohon dengan doanya agar dapat melindungi mereka. Ia berjanji tidak akan melanggar takdirnya jikalau ia mesti terbunuh, tetapi ia memohon agar ia dapat melindungi kedua adiknya itu. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua adiknya itu mengikutinya mati.</p><p>"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA!"</p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"</p><p>Jisung menjerit dengan segala ketakutannya. Ia menjerit keras melihat pemandangan di seberangnya, menangis berusaha melepas diri. Jeritannya itu tidak jelas, tetapi ia menjeritkan nama Minho.</p><p>Minho berteriak sangat keras sekarang. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan hal yang terjadi padanya. Tetapi ia merasakan ini, ia merasakan pisau itu menembus perutnya, memasukinya dan sungguh tubuhnya tidak pernah terasa lebih dingin daripada ini. Ia mengerang saat pisau itu ditarik keluar membuatnya merasakan perih yang teramat.</p><p>"Cukup, kita akan mencarinya sendiri! Aku yakin mereka ada disini!" Ujar si ketua itu. Tangannya memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Minho merasakan perutnya koyak. Pandangannya kabur, ia jatuh pada lantai. Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya sebagai tumpuan.</p><p>Apakah darahnya memang semerah itu? Apakah darahnya memang keluar deras seperti ini jika terluka? Ia mulai meracau. Ia harus menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk hal yang lebih penting, karena sekarang, ia dapat mendengar suara-suara dari kamar mandi. Suara tangisan Jeongin juga suara Felix yang tertahan.</p><p>"Oh, disitu rupanya?" Ujar si ketua yang Minho yakini sedang tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Minho segera menyeret dirinya pada lantai, membuat darahnya mengotori setiap yang ia lewati. Ia berusaha menghalangi jalan si ketua.</p><p>Si ketua yang merasa jengkel dengan determinasi Minho yang tidak dapat dipatahkan sama sekali, kembali menusukkan pisau itu di perutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berbelas kasih.</p><p>"HENTI-- henti... kan... ja... ngan..." Teriakan Minho tidak lagi terdengar, juga teriakan Hyunjin. Semakin mengecil bersamaan tangannya yang memegangi perut. Minho memuntahkan darah yang seakan naik dari perutnya. Ia kesakitan.</p><p>"KELUAR KAU BOCAH!"</p><p>Apa sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya? Pandangannya semakin kabur, napasnya semakin tidak teratur.</p><p>"KELUAR KALIAN! ATAU TEMAN KALIAN INI--"</p><p>Darah di perutnya tidak berhenti, terus unjuk diri. Mengalir darinya terus-menerus. Minho merasa darahnya terus keluar dan semakin berkurang, tubuhnya lemas.</p><p>"AKU AKAN MENGHITUNG MUNDUR!"</p><p>Setidaknya, jika ia harus mati, izinkan ia melihat keluarga kecinya untuk yang terakhir kali, semua anggota keluarganya. Ia tahu kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangat egois, bahkan pada takdir yang telah mutlak.</p><p>Tubuhnya terbaring pada lantai. Ia tidak dapat merasakan situasi sekitarnya lagi. Ia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Hyunjin. Mungkin saja pemuda itu pingsan karena pernapasannya ditahan selama ini akibat keegoisan mereka. Atau malah pemuda itu sudah menunggunya dalam kematian? Teriakan Jisung yang Minho yakin sangat keras itu pun sulit ditangkap pendengarannya. Ia justru mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.</p><p>Minho menyesal karena sampai ajalnya tiba, ia tidak sempat menjadi panutan yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Ia juga tidak berhasil menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama mencapai cita-cita. Ia menyesal karena terus mengisengi Changbin, Jisung, dan Jeongin. Ia menyesal tidak dapat mengajari dan membuat koreografi lagi bersama Hyunjin dan Felix. Ia menyesal selalu tidak menuruti ucapan Chan dan Seungmin.</p><p>Tetapi saat mengingat reaksi tawa maupun kesal yang dilontarkan para <em>member</em> padanya, bahkan tangisan mereka sekalipun, Minho merasa ia tidak butuh penyesalan. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Stray Kids dengan baik. Ia tidak menyesali hidupnya.</p><p>Napasnya semakin habis bersamaan darahnya. Ia hanya dapat menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan tubuh yang semakin lemah.</p><p>Minho mengira kesadarannya telah hilang. Saat ia merasakan kedua tangan memeluknya lembut. Ia merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya lagi karena itu, tapi Minho tidak dapat bereaksi lagi karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah.</p><p>"Tolonglah, tolonglah kumohon! Jangan sakiti mereka lagi!"</p><p>Minho mengenal suara yang bercampur tangis itu. Felix menangis membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang menghangatkan tubuh dingin Minho. Minho berusaha membawa tangannya yang sudah berlumur darah untuk menggapai kepala Felix. Mengelus surai lembut itu perlahan demi menenangkannya. Darah menempel kontras dengan warna keperakan surai lembut Felix.</p><p>"Felix..."</p><p>Minho merasa tidak mampu. Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kalimat.</p><p>"Ja... ngan... ikuti... mereka... Lix."</p><p>Kesadarannya sempat hilang sesaat. Tetapi, saat ia merasakan tubuhnya disandarkan pada dinding, dirinya kembali terjaga. Walau ia sudah sangat tidak kuat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia hanya dapat terdiam melihat semua pemandangan di hadapannya. Jisung yang terus menangis dengan tatapan berganti-ganti padanya dan Felix. Hyunjin yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah mengalir dari wajahnya, tempat ditoreh luka. Dan Felix, yang berdiri menghadap si ketua. Minho tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya karena pemuda manis itu memunggunginya.</p><p>"Akhirnya, kami menemukanmu."</p><p>"Katakan, apa maumu?"</p><p>"Aku akan memberimu pilihan. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua atau kau menjadi anak yang penurut dan ikut dengan kami."</p><p>Suara-suara itu samar di pendengaran Minho. Minho ingin menghentikan mereka. Tetapi.. tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Ia tidak mampu memaksakan tubuhnya lagi.</p><p>"Kau tidak akan menyakiti keluargaku kalau aku ikut?"</p><p>Jisung terus memberontak histeris saat mendengar kalimat Felix. Minho takut peralatan <em>gym</em> itu akan jatuh menimpanya. Pandangannya semakin menghitam dan pendengarannya semakin tuli. Minho kesulitan melihat apa pun yang terjadi di hadapannya.</p><p>Minho tidak berusaha menggapai tangannya. Ia tahu itu hanya perbuatan bodoh karena dirinya tidak mungkin berhasil menggapai mereka sebesar apa pun usahanya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu mati.</p><p>"Izinkan aku menolong mereka dahulu! Kumohon!" Tangisan Felix terdengar semakin menjauh. Minho berusaha menolehkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit di wajahnya kembali berjengit. Ia mendapati Felix yang ditarik paksa, menjauh dari rumah kecil mereka yang menyimpan banyak kehangatan. Hingga saat ini, semua dirusak dan menjadi dingin.</p><p>Minho tidak dapat menggerakkan bibirnya lagi. Ia tidak mampu berteriak lagi. Darahnya terus keluar, ia tidak menyangka jika ia memiliki darah sebanyak ini di tubuhnya.</p><p>Minho mengahadap lurus. Menemukan Jisung yang masih menangis dan terus berusaha menggapainya. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan sahabatnya itu, tapi nyawanya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.</p><p>Jika saja ia memutuskan membawa penyesalan, ia menyesal tidak dapat melindungi semuanya. Ia menyesal tidak dapat melindungi Hyunjin, Jisung, Juga Felix. Ia menyesal tidak sempat mendengar suara Jeongin, Seungmin, Changbin, dan Chan. Ia mungkin juga merindukan.. Dia.</p><p>Tangisan Jisung kembali menghancurkan lamunannya. Minho membawa tatapannya pada mata bulat itu. Berusaha menarik senyum seperti tiap kala ia mengisenginya.</p><p>"Jangan... menangis begitu... kau jelek saat menangis..."</p><p>Minho merasakan kesadarannya tinggal sebentar lagi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mau curcol bentar, aku sering ngerasa kagum sama hyung line terutama Minho. Minho itu tangguh, dia keliatan kayak tipe kakak yang gak peduli dan suka usil. Pada kenyataannya dia cuma pengen buat adik-adiknya seneng, ngelindungin mereka, karena dia sesayang itu sama mereka. Minho itu anak tunggal, tapi di skz dia saudara yang hebat! Minho maaf aku bikin tersiksa disini, aku sayang kamu. </p><p>And thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>